LULU'S BOYFRIEND
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: HUMOR THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY AND RANDOM SO IT'S NOT REALLY A COUPLE I WANT TO HAPPEN SO ENJOY!


look I know this is not a couple but I just needed to get this out for a good laugh the couple wait for it...LULU AND ROBBIE (a.k.a nohands) YES THIS IS A BAD COUPLE BT OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY...OH BEFORE I FORGET ROBBIE HAS CHARAS there is como robbie peppy side, bradley his gardening cool romantic side, jokey his humorous side,devin his fighting side,and sparrow his calm yet shy side this side shows his real feelings when he tries to cover them up.(tell you the rest at the end) ON WITH THE FANFIC!

Amu was walking with her charas when she saw someone running toward the person came closer there face a clearer showing that it was ''LULU YOU BACK!'' amu yelled running to lulu both of them hugging ''hya yal'' nana yelled hugging amu's charas.''AMU I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!'' lulu squealed.''So what brings you around lulu?'' amu said lulu blushed ''well I'm going to meet my boyfriend here'' lulu said blushing ran saw a guy (oh nohands a.k.a robbie can use his hands) with blue jeans with a black sirt with five charas surrounding him ''ROBBIE!'' lulu said running and hugging him robbie blushed a dark red but tries to hide it ''h-hi lulu'' robbie said ''hi I'm amu-chan and this is ran,miki,su, and dia'' amu said ''HI!'' they all said ''hehehehehhe hi'' jokey said ''this is como,bradley,jokey,devin, and sparrow'' robbie said ''hello'' they said.

They walked to the royal garden and met up with tadase and kiseki ''ooooooh a king!'' como said pokeing kiseki's crown ''hey commoner don't touch my crown!'' kiseki yelled ''HEY! DON'T YELL AT HIM YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE AS A LIFE FORM!'' bradley screamed in kiseki's face ''BRADLEY!'' robbie said ''sorry I guess'' bradley said.''Um sorry for bradley even though is supposed to be my smooth side he can be a hot head at times'' robbie said doing an anime sweatdrop ''that's ok right kiseki'' tadase said ''sure'' kiseki said ''well come on let's see the rest of the guradians'' amu said.

''hi everyone this is robbie'' tadase said ''h-hi'' robbie said slightly shaking ''HI I'M YAYA AND THIS IS PEPE!'' yaya said running up to robbie with her chara ''I'm rima and this is Kusukusu'' rima said ''hehehehehehe'' kusukusu giggled ''I'm Nadeshiko and this is Temari and Rhythm'' nadeshiko said ''hey'' his charas said ''hi I'm robbie this is como,bradley,jokey,devin, and sparrow'' robbie said ''RIMA HE LIKES JOKES TO!'' kusukusu screamed pointing at jokey.''YEA WE DO CAN YOU DO BALA-BALENCE?'' jokey said ''YEAH LET'S DO IT'' kusukuusu said they both screamed ''CHARACTER CHANGE!'' rima face paint came and robbie popped up and joker hat ''BALA-BALENCE'' rima and robbie screamed doing the moves.

When the character change wore off rima just got off the table but robbie looked at lulu embarresed beyond beleif ''lulu I-I'' robbie stuttered but was cut off when lulu kissed him his face burned and assorment of many reds.''THAT WAS SO DARN CUTE!'' nana yelled ''so this is the little doll of a guardian you have lulu not surprised'' robbie said trying very hard to sound cool ''he sound darn cool now'' nana said ''thanks nana'' robbie said.

Then they looked and sawel standing on robbie's head with a dreamy look on her face ''LOVE TO MAX DEGREE!'' el screamed ''uhhhhhh what does she mean and more importannt who is she?'' robbie said taking el off his head ''I am el the angel of love and character of Utau'' el said before ll hit her ''and I'm ll utau's character I was first'' she said beaming ''um ok did I step into some kind of good vs. evil coflict'' robbie said ''nah we've always been rivals'' el said ''well could you wait ll come here'' bradley said gesturing to him.N one saw it but el but ll blushhed lightly ''yes'' ll said having her ear next toward him ''_I know you can be nicer I can see it in your heart and if you can't be nice with el then at least be nice to sweet me my little bad girl''_ he said before purring in her ear making her burn a red brighter than her clothes.''ll are you blushing?'' el giggled with an evil smirk on her face ''huh? uuhhh n-n-no I'm uhhh I'm uhhhh I go nothin yes I am blushing'' ll said gritting her teeth.

''Well looks like we have soft spots for eachother'' bradley said kissing ll on her cheek ''bradley somehow you still get on my nerves'' robbie said ''oh come on if it wasn't for me you would still be stuttering to tell lulu how you feel'' bradley said ''BRADLEY!'' robbie screamed blushing bright red chasing after him ''hehe that's robbie for you'' lulu said.

Then they heard something singing impossible and sawi t was ''IT'S AN X-EGG!'' robbie said ''come on robbie'' sparrow said ''alright MY HEART UNLOCK!'' robbie said sparrow jumped in his then had n a black cloak with silver wings with black gloves ''CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION SWEET MYSTERY!'' robbie a few moves the x-egg had enough ''NEGITIVE HEART...LOCK ON!...OPEN HEART!'' robbie said preforming open heat on the ran up and kissed robbie full on his lips making him blush harder.

'Wh-what was that for'' robbie stuttered blushing brighter ''that was my way of saying I love you'' lulu said ''I love you to'' robbie said as they kissed again ''100 LOVE UNITS PERFECT!'' el said ''yea they are cute right bradley?'' ll said ''right my bad girl'' bradley said ''oooooh 98 love units nice'' el said ll blushed but smiled ''heh looks like someone looking at you el'' ll said pointing to sparrow who was staring at turned around to catch sparrow looking at her he blushed and turned away ''huh? he is cute...wait did I say that outloud?'' el said blushing ''yep you did HEY SPARROW EL THINKS YOUR CUTE''ll screamed ''r-really? well I think she's cute to'' sparrow said ''SPARROW THINKSe EL IS CUTE TO'' como screamed.

El floated over and kissed sparrow on his lips and...(you know I'm going to end this now I'm out of character chage so I'm done)

LOOK I WAS CHARACTER CHANGED DOING THIS (not really but heh)SO DON'T BLAME ME!

and here are robbie's charas

COMO:PEPPY AND CHEERY HAS POM POM CLIPS FOR CHARCTER CHANGE

BRADLEY:ROMANTIC GARDENING ROSE CLIP FOR CHARACTER CHANGE

DEVIN:FIGHTING HAS JAPENESE STARS FOR CHRACTER CHANGE

JOKEY:HUMOR CAREFREE OKER HAT FOR CHARACTER CHANGE

SPARROW:SHY AND CALM DOVE CLIPS FOR CHARACTER CHANGE

(CHRACTER TRANSFORMATIONS)

COMO:PEPPY POWER

BRADLEY:LOVLEY ROSE

DEVIN:SWIFT FIGHTER

JOKEY:TRICKY CLOWN

SPARROW:SWEET MYSTERY

DONE! BYE!


End file.
